Fanfic en folie
by chachounette
Summary: Mathieu décide de lire des fictions sur lui, en particulier du Matoine, et découvre qu'une certaine personne de son entourage possède un compte sur et écris un style de fic qui ne plait pas à Mathieu. Quoique?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic en folie

Résumé : Mathieu Sommet découvre des fanfictions sur lui et s'amuse à lire toutes celles qui contiennent des mots inconnu comme : geetron, pandrof et évidemment, Matoine…

Mathieu S/Antoine D Matoine complètement guimauve et choupinet 3 Rating M car lemon à venir.

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent, excepté Les comptes fanfiction que j'ai inventés.

Ceci est ma première fanfictions sur ce site veuillez excuser mes potentielles fautes d'orthographe. Sur ce YOLO COUSIN

...

Mathieu Sommet devenait fou, à force de recevoir des mails avec des liens vers diverses fictions écrites par des fangirls.

Un jour, il devra bien en lire quelques-unes afin de comprendre pourquoi ses fans aiment tellement cela.

Ce jour pourrait être aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas, le dernier épisode de SLG vient de sortir, Mathieu est tranquille pour un moment.

...

Mathieu décida de cliquer sur le lien d'un compte exclusivement réservé à la catégorie des yaois le concernant, lui et ses « personnalités » (celles-ci sont inexistantes dans ma fic).

« Matoine en folie et autre Yaois », ce titre assez accrocheur (allez avouer qu'il est pas mal ! non ? bon T_T) a vite attiré l'attention de notre jeune (et beau *.*) vidéaste.

La dessus, Mathieu découvrit avec horreur plusieurs « lemon » entres ses personnalités. Il fut un peu choqué par le pandrof, vraiment dégouté par le geetron, complètement incrédule devant le Matoine.

Il commençait tout de même à avoir des doutes par rapport à sa relation avec le boss final des internets.

...

….« Allo, Antoine ? »

« Mat c'est toi ? »

« Ouai. Antoine, est ce que tu m'aime ? »

« Ba oui, t'es mon meilleur pote »

« Non, est ce que tu m'aime en amour ? »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A SUIIIIVREEEEE on se revoit au chapitre 2 mes pandinou ensanglantés J


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite de ma fic, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura…**

 **Sur ce yolo cousin.**

 _« Non, est ce que tu m'aime en amour ? »_

« Tu délire Mathieu, c'est quoi cette question ? »

« Désolé Antoine, c'est juste ce compte là, sur . Ça m'a tout bouleversé ces histoire de Matoine, de yaoi, de lemon »

« Ah ok.. j'ai déjà vu ça, mais j'hésitais a t'en parler »

« C'est rien, les fans l'on fait à ta place. Bon, désolé du dérangement, sur ce, bye. »

« Bye »

….

Il alla relire pour au moins la 5eme fois la bio du compte, impossible de voir si quelque chose avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Antoine Daniel.

Rien.

Mathieu devenait parano, il était sûr que c'était Antoine qui avait écrit cette fic.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre preuve que seul Antoine savait qu'il avait une cicatrice dans le dos, cicatrice citée dans la fic.

C'était un pur hasard, se dit il, si la personne ayant écrit cette fanfiction avait inventé la cicatrice de Mathieu. Pourtant cette « coïncidence » n'en était pas une.

Et Mathieu n'allait pas tardé à le comprendre…

 **A suivreeeee désolé si c'est si court je m'imaginais mal poursuivre là, ça aurait cassé tout le suspens. Je vous découpe en rondelle mes chorizos 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite (pas du tout) attendue de ma fic ! :D enjoy !**

 **Merci à Melamour de m'avoir donné l'inspiration 3**

…

Twitter MathieuSommet _« Qui est l'auteur du compte FanFicYaois ? Je lui demanderais de supprimer la fiction 'Matoine en folie et autre yaois'. Merci. »_

…

Twitter FanFicYaois _« MathieuSommet Je m'excuse si cette fiction te dérange, je vais la supprimer de ce pas. »_

…

(vision Mathieu)

Bon, la fiction a été supprimée

Il est passé pour un connard (l'auteure ne confirme pas la pensée de Mathieu, pas frappé !) auprès de sa communauté,

Mais la fiction a été supprimée.

C'est déjà ça, non ?

…

(vison Antoine)

La fiction était maintenant supprimée du site, mais toujours sur une clé USB qu'Antoine gardait toujours sur lui.

Un jour, il avouerait à Mathieu que c'est lui FanFicYaois.

Un jour, il avouerait à Mathieu qu'il l'aime.

Un jour.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

…

 **Encore une fois, merci à ma Reine des Otakus CARAmel XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello mes amours (bon pour l'instant y a que goupix qui suit mais bon, laissez-moi rêver T_T)**

 **Bon, rien à dire. Du coup, Yolo Cousin**

…

 _Envoyer votre numéro de téléphone au 61520 suivi du nom d'une personne à qui vous parlez souvent par sms. Nous allons analyser les sms échanger et vous dire si la personne est amoureuse de vous._

Mathieu venait de voir cette pub. Stupide. Encore un attrape-nigaud sans intérêt.

Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Mathieu est vraiment un nigaud. (pas frappé j'ai dit !)

 _06******, Antoine Daniel._

…

« Il semblerait bien qu' **Antoine Daniel** soit amoureux de vous, félicitation ! »

…

 _Envoyer votre numéro de téléphone au 61520 suivi du nom d'une personne à qui vous parlez souvent par sms. Nous allons analyser les sms échanger et vous dire si la personne est amoureuse de vous._

Antoine venait de voir cette pub.

Antoine est VRAIMENT un nigaud. (PAS FRAPPE)

 _06******, Mathieu Sommet._

…

« Il ne semble pas que **Mathieu Sommet** soit amoureux de vous, désolé. »

…

M : « T'aurais pas maigri ? Et t'as vu tes cernes ?! T'es malade ? »

A : « Mais non, c'est juste mon dernier épisode de WTC qui me prend du temps »

M : « Repose toi un peu ! Au pire tes fans attendront un mois. Un mois de plus ou de moins on est plus à ça près avec toi ! »

A : « Mouai… »

 **A suivreeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai 2 personnes qui me suivent *0* j'en avais qu'une seule avant ! Merci à vous 2 ^_^**

 **Bon, YOLO COUSIN**

(vison Mathieu)

 _Pff quel conneries, jamais c'est mon meilleur ami, on joue au couple c'est tout_

Si Mathieu savait…

En attendant il retourna sur le site de fanfiction pour lire des histoires le montrant en couple avec Nyo, Kriss, Alexis…

Histoire de se persuadé qu'Antoine ne ressentais rien pour lui.

…

(vision Antoine)

 _Si seulement c'était vrai… Ah Mathieu, quand comprendra tu l'amour que j'ai pour toi ?_

Antoine Daniel alias FanFicYaois posta le 1er chapitre d'un Matoine guimauve et adorable.

Et COMME PAR HASARD Mathieu tomba sur cette délicieuse fanfiction.

…

 _Review de LinconnuDuNet : « géniale ce 1_ _er_ _chapitre, mais pourquoi tu fais toujours de Matoine et jamais des Makriss, Malexis, Myo etc.. ? Ces couples sont bien mieux ! »_

…

(vision Mathieu)

 _Et voilà, j'ai mon propre compte , je peux maintenant posté des reviews ! Je suis quand même cons…_

Mathieu poste des reviews gentille mais décourageante du Matoine sur plusieurs fanfictions.

 **Mais et si cette histoire lui montait à la tête ? Et si Mathieu Sommet lachait un peu son emission et se mettait à écrire des fanfictions,… comme Antoine Daniel ?**

 **La suite au chapitre 6 mes loulous )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ce chapitre à tarder à montrer le bout de son nez…le camp Patro (mouvement de jeunesse pour les incultes) m'a beaucoup retarder et l'inspiration viens juste d'arriver en ce 23/07/2015.**

 **Bon, YOLO COUSIN**

Mathieu Sommet commençait à prendre goût au Myo, il décida de remplacé officiellement le Matoine par du Myo, en posta des allusions et en jouant au couple avec Nyo sur Twitter. La rumeur s'étendit et les fanfictions Myo fleurirent un peu partout sur

Aussi, Mathieu alias _LinconnuDuWeb_ se mit à écrire des fics fluff, trash et même lemon sur le Myo ce qui valut une assez grande célebrité à son compte.

En réalité, le Myo lui monta tellement à la tête qu'il tomba fou amoureux de….Nyo

…

 _Depuis quand Mathieu joue le mignon petit couple avec Nyo ? C'est MON rôle à la base !_

Antoine Daniel devenait fou, il semblait bien que FanFicYaois était le dernier compte sur à encore écrire du Matoine et non du Myo. La tendance avait basculé.

…

 _YES ! Le Matoine c'est officiellement fini ! Mathieu mon amour un jour tu verrat que la personne faite pour toi, c'est moi et non Antoine. Gloire au Myo !_

 **Et voila, introduction d'un nouveau protagoniste dans l'histoire ! Même si mon couple favori est le Makriss, il faut avouer que Nyo est plus que présent sur le Twitter de Mathieu :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vais écrire une fanfiction romance Bob Lennon/Elsa Frozen, ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Donnez-moi votre avis la dessus en reviews svp !**

 **Allez, YOLO COUSIN**

Vous le savez, la mode, les tendances, etc… C'est une éternelle répétition.

Aussi, comme ce fut précédemment le cas avec Antoine Daniel, Mathieu fit une conférence Polymanga avec Nyo. Et évidemment, quelqu'un avait réclamé un baiser Myo.

Mais, à la différence d'Antoine, Nyo osa. Il joua le jeu et roula un patin à l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Celui-ci fut surpris, mais lui rendit son baiser, le trouvant terriblement agréable.

…

 _Trop c'est trop !_ Antoine balança son ordi par la fenêtre en hurlant avant de s'effondré en larme.

…

 _Mathieu, je t'aime vraiment tu sais._

 _Nyo, je..laisse-moi y réfléchir._

 _Mais, Mathieu !_

 _LAISSE MOI !_

Mathieu s'enfuit en courant. Il avait aimé le baiser, il avait aimé que son ami lui fasse une déclaration. Mais l'idée que Nyo et lui… il avait écrit dessus, il avait tout déclenché, il devait assumer et lui dire la vérité, le Myo c'est juste un échappatoire au Matoine.

Ou alors…

 **Voila je coupe ici. Ok c'est court. Désolé. T_T**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avec une absence pas du tout horriblement longue et le bonheur d'avoir eu une nouvelle reviews, voici la suite. YOLO COUSIN.**

…

Antoine regardait en live la conférence et quand il vit Nyo osé ce que lui n'avait pas eu les couilles de faire, il peta un câble et balança son ordi par la fenêtre.

 _Putain de merde sale connard tu me le payeras !_

…

Mathieu Sommet ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis la conférence, 2018 est vraiment une année éprouvante pour lui. Il a fêté ses 30 ans récemment, et e arrêter les vidéos pour refaire sa vie à la campagne (OUI C'EST CLICHE ET ALORS !)

Et pourquoi se marier ? Mais avec qui…. ?

…

Entre temps, Antoine avait contacté Nyo pour soi-disant le faire jouer dans sa prochaine intro.

Ce con de Nyo ( pas taper !) avait accepté, et était en ce moment même devant chez Antoine.

 _Salut Nyo, mec ça roule ?_

 _No problem's..enfin maintenant que t'en parle…je voudrais te dire un truc important._

 _Vas y accouche_

 _Voila, Antoine, je suis gay._

 _Ok._

 _Pas de réaction ?_

 _Moi aussi j'suis gay._

 _Et ? Tu es *hum* amoureux de quelqu'un ?_

 _Ouai et toi ?_

 _Ouai, de…Mathieu. Et toi c'est qui ?_

 _Tu devineras jamais…MATHIEU AUSSI CONNARD !_

 **Et voilaaaa en espérant que cette suite vous aura plus ! a jamais mes petite enc-eu-chaton !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello ! Je reviens avec pas du tout 50 ans de retard ! bon, j'ai de bonnes raisons aussi ! je…euu….j'…euuuu…j'avais poney VOILA !**

 **Yolo Cousiiiiin**

 _Ouai de….Mathieu. Et toi c'est qui ?_

 _Tu devineras jamais…MATHIE AUSSI CONNARD !_

…

Après une baston pas du tout épique qui balança Antoine (surtout sa tête) aux chiottes et Nyo derrière l'écran de la télé (dans la télé quoi), un coup de fil retentit dans le terrible silence qui régnait auprès des deux hommes à moitié mort…

Antoine se décida à décrocher pour entendre au bout du fil la voix de son ex-meilleur ami.

« _Allo, Toinou ? Je sais ça fait longtemps j'suis désolé..._ »

« _Putain t'aurais pu m'envoyer un sms ou un truc ! Apprendre par Nyo que tu t'es cassé à trou-perdu-du-monde sa fait pas plaisir !_ »

« _Je sais Antoine, je suis tellement désolé ! Je sais pas si tu sais, mais Nyo est gay et il m'aime moi je sais plus quoi faire !_ »

« _Ben t'assume connard ! Moi je vais assumer tout ce que tu veux la tout de suite !_ »

« _T'es pas un peu bourré ? »_

 _« Nan juste un peu con…et tu sais quoi mec ? FanFicYaois c'est moi ! »_

 _« Meeeeec mais c'est trop chelou t'écris sur nous deux ! »_

 _« Et toi aussi j'te signale ! j'suis au courant que c'est toi LinconnuDuWeb ! »_

 _« Comment tu sais ? »_

 _« Y a que toi qui es capable d'être anti-Matoine sur internet à part les homophobes. »_

 _« Ok, t'as gagné j'assume. Je suis hétéro moi ! J'suis pas homophobe mais ça me dégoute de m'imaginer moi avec toi ou avec Nyo ou avec Kriss, fin j'me comprends »_

 _« Ba moi j'te comprends pas ! Je t'aime putain ! JE T'AIME ! Pourquoi t'as laissé ce connard de Nyo t'embrasser a la Polymanga ?! Ça m'a couté un ordi et un cœur ! »_

 _« ARRETE TOUT J'EN AI MARRE ! JE SUIS HETERO OK ?! H-E-T-E-R-O ! »_

 _« Alors Nyo a pété ma télé pour rien ? C'est pour rien que j'ai fini la tête dans les chiottes ? C'est pour rien que Nyo a encore du sang sur le visage ? C'est pour rien qu'on s'est battu à défoncer ma baraque ? c'est pour rien ou c'est pour toi ? »_

 _« C'est pour rien. »_

 **Non je n'aime pas les happy ends. De toute façon ce n'est pas la fin vous croyez quoi ! je vais vous faire souffrir encore longtemps avec mes fanfictions vous verrez ! Allez, tcho les licornes !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Euh..bonjour ? Comment ça vous allez me tuer ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait quasi 1 an ? ah…ok.**

 **Bon ben voilà la suite du coup ! YOLO COUSINNN**

 _« Alors Nyo a pété ma télé pour rien ? C'est pour rien que j'ai fini la tête dans les chiottes ? C'est pour rien que Nyo a du sang sur le visage ? C'est pour rien qu'on s'est battus à défoncé ma baraque ? C'est pour rien ou c'est pour toi ? »_

 _« C'est pour rien »_

…

Antoine raccroche, les yeux humides. Ce con ne comprendra-t-il donc jamais ?!

Nyo se réveille doucement avec une vive douleur au crâne.

 _« Oh putain mec on s'est pris une cuite de folie hier ou quoi ? Je me souviens de rien ! »_

 _« Nan on a pas bu…on s'est juste battu…si t'as mal je t'explique pourquoi, va te voir dans un miroir »_

 _« Euh ok. Pourquoi on s'est battu ? »_

Nyo se dirige en boitant vers la salle de bain, se rendant compte que sa jambe gauche ne peut plus le porter.

 _« Pour un con.. »_

 _« Merde…je t'ai dit pour Mathieu c'est ça ? »_

 _« Ouai mais t'inquiète c'est pas grave. »_

Un cri retentit. Nyo voit sa tête ensanglantée, il a des bleus sur les bras et un œil au beurre noir.

 _« WAAAT ?! Bro tu m'as pas raté la… »_

Antoine lui répond en riant

 _« Dude ! T'as fini dans la télé et moi dans les chiottes ! Tu t'es bien défendu ! »_

 _« Ah ouai quand même ! Bon…on dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé et on reste pote ? »_

 _« Ouep. C'est le mieux à faire »_

…

 _« Quel con mais quelles bandes de cons ! Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire peut-être ?! »_

Mathieu est furieux, après ce qu'il vient de se passer. On ne le laisse jamais choisir avec qui il veut être, qui il veut embrasser…

De toutes façons ils devront bien faire leur deuil ces deux-là, Mathieu est en couple depuis peu…avec la sœur de Nyo.

 **Voilà mon retour parmi les vivants ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant mes chapitres de 3 lignes tous les 5 ans… A plus bandes de cornichons au miel !**


End file.
